Forget Me Not
by purplebunnywabbit
Summary: Complete: It’s over. The fortress they had built had been crumpled. The lives they had established were exposed. With White still after her and the haunting of her past at her heels can she move on?
1. Chapter 1

**Forget-Me-Not**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it, but I would like to.

**A/N: **Ok I kinda got an idea for another story I hope you like it... if you have any ideas, I am very open to suggestions!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

"Max?"

"Yeah, whaddya want?" Max glanced toward the guy, and away from the box she was packing.

"I was just wondering if you were busy tonight." Her attention returned to the box instantaneously. Almost as if she was retreating from his musing.

"No, but if your asking because you want me to come on another not so much a date, then I'm not interested. Chris? Would you please go bug someone else?" Max smiled sweetly.

"Come on Maxie" he pleaded.

"Whadid I tell ya about calling me that!" Her mood seemed to have degraded even more, if that was even possible. "Besides I already told you. I don't like you that way, so give up will ya?"

Chris had asked about the nickname many times, but she was just too damn secretive. Then again he never really got memo on anything historically related. But he still thought she was hot.

"Well I suppose I'll just have to ask... Codi then..."

"Yeah do whatever ya gotta do, but if you..."

"If I break her heart, you'll break me..." he mimicked playfully."Yeah, yeah I know" this made Max grin.

"Would you get lost? I gotta load this fish otherwise my boss is gonna can my ass." Max pushed him aside.

He turned to leave the dock and smiled "I don't know how you do it Max, it's disgusting!" he plugged his nose dramatically.

Chris wasn't a bad guy or anything. He just didn't know when to quit.

A couple months ago she'd jumped Chris while in heat. She thought the heat cycles were over, but she was wrong. Manticore must've given her a temporary cure that wore off. She traditionally cried alone, and then the pathetic boy followed her like a lost child. He drove her up the wall, and it wasn't in a good way either. Really she couldn't blame herself though, for choosing him in her heat induced insanity. He was an eyeful, for an ordinary. Broad shoulders, dark hair, and blue eyes, still something just didn't _click_.

She'd moved to a small community near Vancouver BC called Port Hardy. It was a small place, population 4,500 sorta deal. Max had been living here for all of five months.

Ever since TC decided it would be best to abandon the war that seemed never-ending. They'd already been at it for a year and a half and they were losing. Things only worsened when the transgenics weakness of Tryptophan was revealed by some former Manticore scientists. That was about the time they all decided to split, all over the world, to blend or hide.

Joshua, Mole and some other anomalies stole a barge. They said they could live on fish, and when they needed supplies they would discretely come to land for it. Max naturally protested but her cries fell flat on the floor.

They weren't up for listening to it, they wanted to be somewhere other than a cave. She had to respect that, and decided that Josh would be safe with Mole. Gun hoe Mole, of course he would take care of his own. Max had actually grown a little respect for the lizard guy; he was a bigger softy than she gave him credit. It was just all hidden behind the 'tough-guy-act' that Manticore transgenics seemed to pick up ever so effortlessly.

Max 'officially' broke it off with Logan two weeks after Freak Nation. They hadn't talked since, and she was happy with her decision. OC and Sketchy were still in Seattle last she heard, she hadn't seen or spoke to them in a year.

It was for the best. They were safe without her, well safer anyways.

Alec. Alec she lost in the final bombing. She didn't know if he survived or not. Together they were evacuating the transgenics, at that point they were practically the last ones left. They were separated in the scramble. Her senses told her he was alive, but really she couldn't know.

Police were swarming the place and she had to _jet_. She drove until she saw the ferries. Then she decided it would be best to just rebuild her life, Port Hardy seemed alright. Small place, good people, and very little communication with the 'outside' world, except the tourists.

Max finished her shift off at the docks, where she had one of her many part-time jobs. She unloaded the fishing boats, and boxed what was frozen. Gary kept telling her that if she kept it up he would promote her to fish-gutter. _'Oh-Joy!'_

Her life had been turned upside down. She cut her hair. It was short and wavy again. Lasered off her barcode, and put her dark locks up more often. Her leather was tossed and traded for clothes that looked less 'tough-girl' and more 'ordinary' it was all in the name of 'fitting-in.' She traded her bike in for a decked out black Chevy pick-up.

She would never admit it to anyone out loud, not that she really had anyone left. But she missed that thorn in her side, Alec. She was really concerned about him, and she refused to believe that he could be dead. They had really become close friends over the course of the past few years.

"Hey Max, that you?"

"Yeah" Max said while dropping her work bag and dropping her keys in her pocket. She took a deep breath in, spaghetti, yummy. Ya gotta love Brandy and her cooking.

"Have you heard from Codi?" Brandy was a very motherly figure, though you wouldn't expect it by her looks. She was the one that offered Max a room in the log house, and gave her a job at her pub. Her father had given it to her when he passed away.

The beautiful log house was on a large piece of acreage, deep in the woods.

"Oh yeah, last I heard she was going out with Chris." Brandy raised an eyebrow, with that Max just had to ask "What?"

"Nothing" she smiled. Max was always defensive like that.

"You don't think he'll do anything stupid do you? Last time Codi broke up with that guy, she cried her guts out for like a week." Brandy chuckled in mirth.

"You should know, if that guy would say anything, or do anything. I mean if I'm wrong, set me straight."

"You are wrong. _Uh un_, we are so not like that, I have made that mistake before. Definitely not going back there. _On-off relationships_, I am so over that."

"Suure" the petite woman grinned. Brandy had reddish brown hair, and really curly hair. Her eyes were a light blue, and she had the 'laid-back-casual-but-_hot'_ thing going on.

"I mean it Brandy!" Max whined. "Where's my puppy?"

"Oh yeah, tied him up outside" Max glowered at her Brandy shrugged feebly "he had to pee!"

"Oh." Max skipped to the back door. "I'll be in the barn, my turn to muck the stalls." She made a face to show her disgust. That had been part of the deal though. You wanna ride the horses you gotta take care of them too.

Max stepped out on the porch and saw her 'Bandit.' He was chasing one of the many barn cats, until he came to the end of the chain and landed on his behind. Bandit was a border-collie cross German Shepard cross, cross... Max fell in love with him while working at the local animal shelter and had to bring him home.

He made her smile, with his little tail, and little ears, and little nose. She tossed a stick light-heartedly and headed into the barn.

Brandy and Codi didn't know her secret. She made that mistake once, and wasn't willing to do it again.

Max picked up a shovel and started in 'Twinkle-toes' stall. She was a gentle mare, a gray paint that Codi named. There were three of them. Brandy's was called Bud, he was a palomino. Codi and Brandy bought her a horse too. She was already called Bindi, but Max could live with that. It was a hot-tempered bay, and on some levels reminded her of herself.

This was Max's life, she was getting used to it. It was hard though, not having anyone to share with. At this point it just seemed so surreal, it was too normal. How long could it last?

* * *

**A/N: **Ok I kinda got an idea for another story I hope you like it... if you have any ideas, I am very open to suggestions!

**A/N: **I don't know too much about Port Hardy, but I did live by the ocean. These things were pretty typical where I lived... it is fictional anyway so... yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

**Forget-Me-Not**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, can't afford it, don't have money, trust me I am not worth suing. (Is that how you spell it?)

**A/N: **I decided to write two chapters, otherwise people might not be too interested. I didn't really make the story line too clear in the first chapter and I don't want people to ignore my story because I start stories kinda slowly. Hope you like it and if you do please review and let me know!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

Max was sure she had seen that face somewhere... but where. Weird things had been happening to her all week. She was sure she had seen that face, and Max Guevara didn't just forget a face.

She just couldn't- she couldn't put her finger on it. It was eating her from the insides, she nearly ran into Brandy, and spilled two drinks... it was really… really getting to her.

Finally she got her nerve up and she jumped over the bar. Ignoring Brandy's protests of ruining it. She dances on that thing, why should she care anyways?

"Excuse me" Max tapped on the woman's shoulder impatiently. "Hey, not trying to be too straight forward or anything. But have I met you somewhere? I know it is kinda strange, but I could've sworn I've seen you someplace."

"No silly, you've never met me!" came that voice, and it clicked.

_'Don't forget to powder your nose!' _

Mia.

"Yes I have met you, you're..." Max whispered "Psy-Ops."

"Yeah I guess I am... but I have told you three times this week already. Let's talk about something new huh?"

"Hey Mia? Didn't you say you would never come back and bug me again?" Max growled "Why are you here?"

"Your White guy has been threatening me and my Dougie, so I had to cut the vacation short. I need to do something for him. Sorry."

"Why? What is it?" Mia began to walk away, and Max was having a feeling that this already happened. She cautiously followed Mia. Then everything went black.

--

Max woke in her bed the next morning. She heard Codi and Brandy fighting downstairs and groaned. _'Man I am sore, what the hell happened?' _She groggily sat up and stomped down the stairs.

"Hey Max Good Morning!" Brandy said effectively ending the previous ever so often argument about some hot dead guy.

"Morning" Max grumbled and sat on a stool at the counter. Casually she started drinking Codi's orange juice. "So what happened last night?" Codi snatched her cup back, only it was empty.

"What do you mean?" Codi replied.

"Well ya know?" Max grinned. "I think I drank too much."

"Ooh!" dawned the ditzy Codi. "You came to work at the Pub, and we'all came home, after shoeing away Louis, who wouldn't go away, even though we'd already closed." She added sarcastically. "As usual" she mumbled.

"Huh?" Max cocked her head _'weird.' _

"Maybe you need to go back to bed hun." Brandy tested her temperature with her hand. "Are you sick?"

"No... Maybe… I should go to work" Max then felt the stinging of her wrists. This was the third time this week. Something was starting to creep her out. Now if she could just figure out what. She quickly pulled her sleeves down, effectively covering the marks from the other two.

"Gotta go to the shelter anyways. Jack called, said that they had a pretty rotten Rotti." Max hopped off the stool and went for a shower.

After Max was ready for work she grabbed Bandit and they drove to work. The dog usually tagged along and wandered the place. Before she started the truck she looked around... it was that feeling... it was bothering her. She didn't see anything, so turned on the truck.

Max pulled up to the shelter, turned off the engine and got out. She was greeted by Jack, he looked cranky. Which shouldn't have surprise Max, he was always like that.

"Max! Shit! It's about time you got here! That dog is driving me insane! I need you to get him."

"What would ya do without me Jack?" Max smirked. Jack was always snappy.

She only got a grunt in response, which was a common retort to… well, everything.

"Honestly Jack you gotta lighten up."

Jack only smiled, the wrinkles around his eyes were deepening. He had white hairs sticking out in all directions. His white beard was getting long. He had the look of a typical biker dude, with all the leather. He was one of Max's first friends in Port Hardy, not including Brandy. He only acted tough, under that crusty exterior was a sucker for puppies.

Once Max had everything she needed she found him. The guy that was causing all this trouble. He had torn up the dog food bag, and it was all over the place. Leaving her to think _'Great another mess to clean up.' _Max approached, first receiving a snarly bark. She didn't move she just stared at him, you see that was the trick, she the pooch who was the alpha dog, or cat. The dog wouldn't look away, the poor thing was scared. This was just the job for Max, she could completely understand the misunderstood puppy. Then it stopped, she slowly walked up to it and let it smell her. When it was satisfied she put the harness and leash on, and lead it to an empty cage.

"Wow Maxie... didn't know you had a thing for animals. Good with em too huh?" Max didn't turn around when she heard his voice, she knew just who it was. She hadn't even notice he was there, but knew she felt someone watching her earlier. _'Damn gotta trust those senses'. _

"I was wondering who was following me" Max said slowly turning around. It was him, he was there. _'He is here? Right?_' She smiled and gazed at him as if he would disappear, unsure of what to do next.

He looked good, better than good. Maybe it was just her, not seeing him for six months and all. His hair was cut, a bit of stubble adorned his face. He was doing the same, sizing her up. She finally decided to make the first move and hug him. Tight. He hugged her back tucking her head under his chin.

"I told myself I wasn't gonna say it... when I saw you… but... I missed you" she mumbled in his jacket.

"Me too Maxie" Max looked up at him still smiling. He smiled back, and they just took each others in like the morning light. Refusing to look away in case the other was just a figment of their imagination.

But they did both turn and let go of each other with Jack's harsh, induced cough.

"Um... yeah uh Jack this is Alec, Alec Jack. He's kinda my boss." She directed the last part at Alec.

"What are you doing back here?" Jack asked Alec.

"Me, I was just..."

"He's with me Jack, just showing him the place."

"Huh!" Jack grunted, Max could see the faint grin. She blushed.

"That isn't how I meant it… Alec, he's just a... old friend." Alec smirked, that made Max redden even more.

"Ahuh!" Jack turned back around and went off to the front desk.

"How long have you been here?" Max demanded.

"Oh just since this morning, took me forever to find you." Alec sounded annoyed, Max looked away.

"Don't do that! I looked really, I looked for a month! White was on my ass what else was I supposed to do?"

"You could've called" Alec said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"You don't think I haven't tried that!" Max let a tear run down her cheek. "You come back and all you can do is..."

"I'm sorry Max. I just was worried..."

"And you think I wasn't? Cuz I was." Max punched his shoulder.

"Worried about me Maxie?" Alec said playfully.

"I know pretty hard to believe huh?" She looked away quickly before she got stuck in the trance of his eyes.

"I should get to work..." Max grabbed a leash and handed it to Alec "You can help." Alec rolled his eyes but followed her anyways. "You can walk Pudge." Max pointed to a chubby Pug.

"Max do I have to..."

"Yes, now open that cage, and attach the little clippy thing to the dogs collar, like this. You do know how to walk a dog don'tcha?" Max showed him, he rolled his eyes.

They walked out of the building and past John's desk. "Don't you kids be all day, you hear?" John hollered at their retreating back.

"So you do this for work?" Alec asked slowly.

"This, bartend and wait on some pretty creepy old guys at the Pub, and unload fish at the dock."

"Where do you live?"

"With Brandy and Codi, in a log house in the woods."

Alec's heart fell _'Codi?' _"The woods?"

"Yeah, why?" Max wrinkled her nose.

"I don't know just doesn't seem like you."

"Why? because I lived in Seattle?" They didn't say anything for a while. "So where were you?"

"Looking for you." Max felt a new wave of guilt.

"All that time?"

"Pretty much." Alec stared at her intently.

"How did you finally find me, oh prince?" Max said sarcastically, trying to lighten the mood.

"Just something you once said. About how you wanted to go somewhere near the ocean, I was sure you went to Canada. You know no pulse thing, job opportunities. So I started with the coast and worked my way up." Max nodded.

"Have you heard from anyone else?" He shook his head. "Me neither... they must be hiding good... unless..." they both knew what she was going to say next.

--

"So where is the nearest hotel?" Max didn't answer she was too busy pondering over everything. "Max? Max? Max to earth, hello!" Alec was waving a hand in Max's face.

"Oh, what huh?"

"Somebody is all day-dreamy" Max smacked him over the head. "Where is a close hotel?"

"You don't have to stay in a hotel Alec, there is space at my place."

"Didn't you say there's already some guy and a girl living there already. I don't crowd a place that is already crowded. I would probably cramp your style anyways."

Max laughed "No there are two chicks at my house, moron! Also it's big enough." he felt a rush of relief wash over him.

"Two chicks huh? They aren't gay are they?"

"Alec!" She playfully slapped him.

"Back to the abuse already huh?"

"Hell ya" Max grinned.

"Where to next?"

"I thought we'd go home, so I can get out of these fishy clothes and go to the Pub, I don't have to work tonight. Sides' the girls should meet you, so you know they won't flip when they find some guy in their house."

"Okay, but I get the first shower." Max put a hand on her hip and glared at him. "What I smell fishy too! If you didn't drag me into your work I wouldn't be, least you can do is let me shower." She just smiled and hopped in her truck. Alec followed her back to the house.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope this gives you a better idea of what my story is about... like I say I am slow at the beginning... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Forget-Me-Not **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of it... sure wish I did.

**A/N: **I needed to get some more ideas before I got too carried away, so I am back with a better plot.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three

"Hey Brandy!" Max shouted over the blaring music, while hopping over the counter. Brandy scowled, as usual... she hated when Max did that.

"Hi Max, I was wondering if you were gonna show" she smiled. "Slacker!"

Max couldn't help but laugh. "Hey today's my day off, be happy I showed."

"So what took ya so long?" Brandy hollered while pouring another patron some booze.

"A friend's in town, he surprised me" Max beamed.

"Then what the hell are you doin' here?"

"Working, its no biggie really Brandy. Sides' he is a people person, he will make friends fast." Max smirked to herself. Brandy noticed all the smiling, it wasn't something she saw from her very often.

"So where is this man that makes you happy so?" Max laughed. "She laughs too."

"You got it all wrong Brandy. We aren't like that."

"Really?" Brandy mused.

"Yeah..." Max trailed off in distraction. Her attention caught on Codi was flirting with Alec now.

"Mmm Hmm..." Brandy grinned knowingly; Max didn't notice, with her hazed envy.

--

"So you are new in town huh?" Codi smiled flirtatiously.

"Yeah" Alec glanced at the petite blonde.

"So what is your name sweetheart? Mine is..."

"Codi" Max pats her friend on the back startling her, efficiently interrupting the couple's conversation.

"Oh hey Max! I was just meeting the newbie!" Codi giggled in her blonde sort of way. "He was just about to tell me his name."

"Oh... well why don't I save him the trouble. Codi meet Alec, Alec meet Codi."

"You know him?" Codi looked toward each of them in astonishment. "Isn't that just weird?"

"Oh yeah, real weird." Max said unmoved. "By the way Brandy wants ya to pick up the slack, get to work, and as she puts it, quit flirting with the tourists."

"Oh ya... well I was just distrac..." Codi looked up at Alec and giggled as he winked at her. Max pulled him away and smiled at the dazed blonde.

"Tourist?" he mused.

"Damn rights" Alec smiled tenderly.

"Well I was planning on staying long enough to become a local. But if you really want me gone Maxie, I guess I'll have to leave huh?" He pouted.

"You're full of it... I was only joking you ass." Max mumbled.

"What was up with that anyways? She was nice..." Alec whined.

"That was me saving you a hell of a lot of trouble. Really." Max was half serious. Codi had very messy, clingy break-ups.

"If I didn't know any better I would say you were jealous..." he smirked.

"Well if I didn't know any better I would say that you are full of yourself" Max scowled. "Right now though I have to visit the ladies room... I'll be right back. Try not to leave with anyone." He smiled in his egotistical way.

"I will, for you Maxie" he made a gushy face mischievously. She punched him in the arm and smiled sweetly.

Alec headed to the bar and grabbed a scotch. Little did he know that somebody had been watching him, and that someone was pissed off, and trudging toward him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I could ask the same thing" Alec smirked at the tough guy act.

"Well I'm Chris, your turn" the man smelled strongly of booze.

"Alec" he put his hand out grinning roguishly. Chris just glared at his offer. "Alright then. What do you want? You didn't just come here to stare at me did you? Cuz I'm real sorry mister, but I just don't swing that way."

"I came to _tell _you that you had better _back _off." Chris spat.

"Ok mind me telling me what I need to _back off _of?" Alec chuckled again.

"Max, she's my-my girl." Alec's mood took a nosedive. _'Max has a boyfriend? How come she never mentioned it?'_

"Really? Cuz I don't see your name written on her." Chris began turning red and roared in anger. This made Alec wanna laugh some more. _'This guy is really something else, what was Max thinking?' _he shook his head amused.

"Hey guys whatcha doin'?" the voice caused them both to turn around.

"Oh we were just getting all introduced" Chris smiled. Max looked aggravated.

"Oh well Alec and I were just talking so maybe you could go chat up Codi huh?" Chris nodded solemnly with big round puppy eyes. Max frowned noting his drunken state, he seemed to have gotten an early start. Alec noted her hastiness to make Chris go away.

She took the now vacant bar stool next to Alec and called for Brandy to get her a beer. She briefly introduced the two and then they sat in silence. At least until Alec couldn't take it anymore.

"So you have a boyfriend?" Alec quipped nonchalantly while sipping his scotch.

"Who? Chris? Where'd you get that idea?" Max yelped.

"That's what the guy was tellin' me that I had better stay away from _his girl_" he seriously stated.

"Ok a moment of insanity. What can I say? We all have em' but it was a-a nothing." Max looked away, she had that look. The one she got every time she did something wrong. Completely distraught by the big _boo, boo_.

"Oh... Oh!" Alec leaned over throwing an arm around her neck and whispered. "Heat?"

"Um... yeah..." Max shrugged off his arm, suddenly overcome with discomfort. That was the last thing she wanted to talk about, especially with him. They sat in silence for a few more minutes before his curiosity overtook him.

"Does anybody know?"

"About what?" she shrugged unconcerned.

"Us being..." Alec looked at her unbelieving.

"About what?" Max smiled.

"They don't then..." Max rolled her eyes.

"Of course not. I've learned my lesson, I won't make that mistake again. We put them in too much danger last time." Max sipped her beer. Alec nodded in agreement. OC, Sketchy, and Logan were put through a lot with the whole _Freak Nation _ordeal.

"So what are we gonna do now?"

"Now... I think we should drink, bullshit and dance!" Max beamed.

"Well how about we get started huh?"

* * *

**A/N: **Ok now I know this chapter was pretty pointless, it was pretty much filler. I will get back to the main plot again soon... I tend to stray, a little... a lot. Review and tell me whatcha think about it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Forget-Me-Not **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dark Angel, as much as I would love to...

**A/N: **I am sorry I kinda lost focus on the story but I am back. I hope you like.

* * *

**Chapter Four **

Max groggily lifted her head _'what the hell happened?' _She let her head fall back down to the pillow and closed her eyes. That was when she felt the strong arms around her waist and the warm breath on her neck. Slowly Max slid her fingers to the sleeping form and felt the human flesh. Her eyes widened at her recent discovery, and frantically she pried the arms off her. Max sat on the edge of the bed only to see the familiar sandy blonde hair.

"Alec?" Max gasped. _'Ok now I am freaked! What the hell happened?'_

"Mmm..." Alec covered his head with his pillow. Max ripped it from his grasp and hit him over the head.

"Alec, what the hell do you think you're doing?" he finally opened his eyes with an equally surprised look, and jumped up. Clad in boxer shorts.

"Max? Uh...? I... What...? I don't know." Alec scratched the back of his neck in his still half-dazed state of consciousness.

"You don't know?" she blurted.

"Am I supposed to?" he asked clearly confused.

"Well... yeah... so you don't remember anything?"

"No... last I remember we were drinking beer... and danced a couple times-I think... why do you?"

"No... but I'm really sore" Max rubbed her raw wrists and looked down to see the bloody mess. Alec noticed her gaze drift as she quickly hid them.

"What happened?" he slid across the bed and grabbed her wrist in his hand.

"Nothing" Max pulled away.

"Max" Alec growled.

"I don't remember!" he waited for her to say something more. "Well I've been getting strange marks like this, and bruises for weeks... I just wake up without the memories of the day before... I kinda thought it was my imagination or something..."

Alec sat on the side of her bed in thought. "Maybe we should leave Max..."

"Maybe... or maybe we should just beat the mother-fucker who's doing this..." Alec couldn't suppress a grin. "What?" she snapped in horror.

"Nothing"

"Alec what's the shit-ass grin for?" she let a smile slip herself.

"Nothing Max" his eyes slid down her curves. She wore a pair of old boxer shorts and a tank top.

"Alec!" she slapped his arm, obviously embarrassed.

"What?" he played stupid.

"You were checking me out...! Don't do that!" she blushed.

"So what are your friends gonna say when I walk outta your room Maxie?"

Max rolled her eyes enthusiastically. "Nothing, if they know what's best for them." Alec once again failed to suppress his smug grin. "What? It's not like anything happened. Sides' you shouldn't be gettin' all cocky about it. You don't even remember coming home" she accused.

"But I do remember dancing with you last night Maxie... and if I recall those moves were pretty-pro." Alec began to stand up when he felt it. The sharp burning pain coming from his side.

Max saw him wince in pain and for the first time noticed the wound on his side. "Alec? You ok? What's this?"

"I don't know, don't worry just a scrape?"

"More like a stab wound. Just sit down, I'll get the first-aid kit." Max hastily pushed the man back on the bed.

"No I'm ok Maxie" he insisted while attempting to stand up.

"No you aren't! Now sit down and shut the hell up" reluctantly he sat down and listened to the demanding woman.

Max returned in the room with the plastic kit. Alec watched as she pulled out anti-septic, gauze, scissors and medical tape.

"I don't think it need stitches" Max gently cleaned up the bloody mess. He breathed in sharply at the pain of the alcohol making contact with the cut. "Sorry" she whispered apologetically and glanced toward his face.

"It's ok Max... Ouch! Has anyone told you how ungentle you are?"

"Shut-up you big baby. You deserve it anyways, you probably got my bed all bloodied up." Alec knew she was playing with him, but still felt a bit gu.

She quickly finished taping the gauze in place. Her fingers lingered over the spot for a few moments longer than necessary, before she realized what she was thinking, and doing and jerked her fingers away.

Alec looked at her puzzlingly. Max looked away and flew to her feet grabbing a towel that hung over her closet door.

"I'm gonna take a shower, make yourself at home" she said and swiftly slid out the door.

She hadn't actually planned on taking a shower, but the dirty thoughts and yearnings were causing a one-end tension with that man. Really this whole thing was getting on her nerves. A thought ran through her head as she as she finished shaving. _'What if he's talking to Codi?' _her big green-eyed monster appeared as she stumbled out of the shower and got dressed.

Max came down stairs to find Codi, Brandy and Alec sitting at the old round table. She joined them after pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Soo you are taken already?" Codi giggled. Max knew it. Alec would be sitting down here talking to the one ordinary who could flirt past a security guard with the bat of her goddamn stupid eyelashes.

Brandy and Max nodded feverishly to Alec making him respond in a similar way. Really Max was just being protective, but it also had much to do with the fact that Codi had screwy break-ups that often resulted in men leaving town completely.

"Yeah actually I am" Alec coughed.

"I knew it!" Codi giggled again. "So where'd you and Max meet then?"

"Actually funny story..." Alec started.

"We went to boarding school together" Max interrupted Alec.

"Well I knew you two were together... I mean so obvious!" she squealed. Alec glanced at Max's expression.

"What!" Max nearly shouted. "Me? Alec? What are you on sweetheart?" he watched amused at her sudden outburst, but didn't say anything. He wasn't gonna come to her rescue just yet... this was funny.

"Yeah I can totally tell! Also the sleeping together was _like_ a _dead-give-away_! It's about time! I mean you should've seen Max before. She turned down like every guy here, it was so obvious that it was because she loved someone else, right Brandy?" Max glowered toward the red-headed woman, who had barely said a word all morning.

"Uh un you got it all wrong Codi. We came home _piss-ass-drunk_ and he passed out on my bed! End of story!"

"Whatever you say suga" Brandy chirped. "We _believe_ you" She added monotonously.

"Uhg!" Max sent a glare Alec's way and headed out the back door. Alec excused himself and followed with a blink of the eye. Leaving Brandy and Codi to share a knowing look.

"What's wrong Maxie?" he smiled idly.

"What's wrong? Alec I'll tell you what's wrong! They think we're some kind of _item_, no thanks to you! and..."

"And what?" Alec egged on.

"And you all flirty and smiles with my friends" Max threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Since when do you care who I flirt with?"

"Since I moved here. Alec if you want to stay here you really can't get involved with _them_."

"You mean Codi?" he said clearly amused at Max's accusations.

"Well no... yeah... yeah Codi!" Max really didn't know why the whole situation was bothering her, but it was.

"Fine I won't" he smirked.

"You won't?" Max's eyes lit up.

"That's what I said. Why?"

"I don't know... I guess I thought it would be harder to get your stubborn-ass to cooperate."

"Nah, sides' I'd do anything for my Maxie." Her heart lurched as she heard those words. In that instant she had that flicker of realization... that he wasn't lying or kidding around. Max found herself lost in his hazel green eyes. Nervously she scooted around Alec and headed back in and up to her room. Again Alec followed her.

Brandy and Codi were still seated at the table. They had heard Max yell a couple times and laughed to themselves. Codi was just playing around before, she wasn't as stupid as she acted. It was just her way of _helping_. "I wonder if they are going to get their thing on." Codi wondered aloud.

Max paused in her tracks and glared at Codi "So not like that!"

She glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand table 10:20 a.m. _'I am so late... Jack is gonna have my ass.' _She began looking around the room for her keys.

Alec watched as she frantically checked pockets, drawers, even her laundry basket.

"Looking for these?" he drawled, while waving the keys off his finger.

"As a matter of fact..." Max grabbed for the keys only to have Alec playfully hold them out of reach, above her head. "Alec!" she whined.

"I'll give them to you after you answer one question" he smirked. Max scowled.

"What?"

"Where are you goin?" Max slammed him into her bed, following as he swiftly grabbed her hips pulling her down with him. Max instantly forgot about the keys that had managed to fall on the ground. Her attention was fully focused on the intimacy of their position. From the look Alec was giving she was sure he felt the same way. Her lips gravitated toward his, but the knocking on the door caused Max to jump and land on the floor. Hastily she got to her feet and opened the door.

"What?" she demanded _clearly_ frazzled about the previous situation. Brandy handed her the phone.

"Uh... sorry...? It's for you."

"Oh yeah..." Max grabbed the phone and closed the door.

"Hello...? Yeah... Yeah... I know... I'm coming... Just chill..." Max hit the end button and stormed over to her bed where Alec was now sitting, retrieving the keys from the floor. Instantaneously she flew out of the room and down the stairs.

She heard him follow. She should've known she wouldn't have gotten away so easily. He trailed jumping into the passenger seat.

"Alec?"

"Huh?" he glanced her way.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"With you" when Max still hadn't put the key in the ignition, he quizzically glanced at her again. "What?" he shrugged. "It's not like I have anything better to do. Sides' I gotta get a job sooner or later... unless you want me to go back to my old ways of hustling pool and fighting... efficiently drawing attention..." he smirked.

"Fine" Max snapped him off mid-sentence. "I don't think Jack likes you though" she stated matter of factly.

"You think?" he sarcastically retorted.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok I know kinda pointless stuff, but I promise next chapter I will give you more about Mia, and White.


	5. Chapter 5

**Forget Me Not **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it never will, but blah blah right? Cuz who really cares?

**A/N: **I'm sorry I took a while, I had to take a bit of time to straighten my thoughts on this one. But I am better now. Also pretty busy now that I have gotten back on track with school.

* * *

**Chapter Five **

"Well wasn't that just fun?" Alec grumbled while ripping of his smelly gloves and tossing them in the back of Max's truck. "I don't know which was more fun, cleaning up the dog shit or this."

Max laughed. "Hold on a minute you're the one who asked for an _honest _job... you got yourself into this." She hopped in the truck and unlocked his door.

"Yeah but honest jobs are _hard_" he pouted.

"Sure when you have Normal babying you" she retorted.

"Well yeah" he stated quite honestly.

"What's that?" Max paused as if just remembering something "Ah the sweet, sweet smell of revenge" she smiled tauntingly while placing a hand on his taunt chest.

Which unintentionally made Alec pout even more. He was just playing; she knew it... that was just Alec.

"You're pathetic!"

"Oh but you love it" Max rolled her eyes dramatically while inserting the key to the ignition.

"Whatever it is ya gotta tell yourself Alec."

--

"So Alec? What..." Max said as she waltzed into her room thinking nothing of it. "Alec!" she yelled as she turned around in embarrassment.

"What?" he grinned. Fully knowing she had an eyeful of his back end.

"You that's what!" She snapped still turned around with a hand over her eyes for good measure. Though an undiscovered part of her was tempted to turn around; hell to the consequences.

"You didn't knock" he stated matter-of-factly. Max felt a flush coming over her as the thoughts relayed.

"The door was open!"

"Kay done" Max completely unsure turned around. She watched as he undoubtedly looked for his shirt. He had pretty much taken over her room.

"Sides' that, _this_, my room" she stated knowingly.

"Well... I'm a guest..." Max waited impatiently. "And... I slept in it!" She still stood tapping her toe. "Fine your right it's your room, that was pointless."

"What's new?" she finally let roll of her tongue. Things may be strained between the two but there was no way she was gonna treat him differently.

"Alright I'll be the _mature _one and not respond to that... even though it was rude." He was rummaging through her closet now.

"Alec I don't think your shirt's in there" he grinned as he spotted a pair of panties hanging out of a drawer.

"Black lace huh Max?" he grinned letting them drape on his finger.

Max opened her mouth to say something but stopped. She stomped over to where he was and snatched them out of his hands. "Not that you should know but yes" she then swiftly laid a fist to his gut. "Don't go through my closet" Max yelled throwing his shirt in his face. _'It was laying on the bed, moron, he knew it too.'_

_'Alright... I deserved that one.'_

_--_

"Hey babe, why are you in today? Thought you'd be out with your _very, very, very _good _friend_." Brandy laughed, Max scowled. "Where is prince...?"

"He's over there" she threw a thumb behind her, most likely referring to the other side of the bar. "And he's no prince-nothing."

"Whatever you say... but you know I'm not gonna be able to keep Codi tied up for very much longer. You want him you're gonna hafta take him before someone else does. He's a looker and he isn't gonna be on the market much longer."

Max rolled her eyes. "Codi can have him..."

"He made you mad didn't he?"

"Spending a day with him will do that" she grumbled while serving another greasy man another drink.

"Well I don't wanna hurt your feelings or anything, but I'm getting a new girl, so we all have shorter shifts."

"Who?" Max couldn't help it... curious cat.

"Carmen."

"Carmen?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cuz she is all... with her... and..." Max motioned with her hands to refer to her chest and hair. Brandy understood.

"I know, the guys will love her."

"Yeah" Max mumbled. Brandy didn't hear her of course.

Alec laughed it was the first time she noticed him sitting on the barstool in front of her.

"What?" she snapped and turned her attention back to the half slammed customers.

"Max! Carmen's in you can go now" Brandy interrupted.

"Why don't you just fire me" she said sarcastically while jumping over the bar and into an empty seat near Alec. Brandy shook her head. "You know what? You're... you're... a meanie" Max joked.

"Watch out Maxie, you're starting to sound like..."

"Shut-up!" she snapped while reaching over the bar, hand returning with a full bottle of liquor. She broke off the cap and started to guzzle. Alec stared at her disbelievingly.

"What?" she turned to face him abruptly, he hadn't realized he was staring.

"Nothing"

"Liar" He said nothing but still stared at her. _Want some?_ She gestured with the bottle.

"Nah I think you're gonna need a designated driver."

Max was really ready to fight back when that voice, that happy, dreary voice...

"Hey guys!" she said way to happy for Max's taste.

"Do I know you?" they said simultaneously.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay I know I probably shouldn't have stopped there... but I know exactly what is happening next and I promise it won't take long for me to transfer it to paper...


	6. Chapter 6

**Forget Me Not **

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it!

**A/N: **I am so sorry everyone! I really... lost it? It was just a short circuit, my muse... I tell ya it is agonizing losing your muse... grr... anyways I'm sure you wanna read now so here you go!

* * *

**Chapter Six **

"Where did you find them? Nobody saw you this time, did they? If I find out you brainwashed everyone in that pub again I swear!"

"Wouldn't that be a shame? Where do you think they were?" Mia said distastefully, she had obviously made a sour relationship with him. To Mia's despair her powers seemed to be useless against White. To top it off her hand-to-hand combat was nothing compared to his; Psy-ops unit could pack a punch but they weren't genetically engineered to fight.

"That attitude isn't gonna get you, or _Dougie _any place. In fact it will just get you dead." White sneered. Max coulda laughed if the situation wasn't so serious, they were acting so childish.

"Well that isn't very nice" Mia crossed her arms over her chest. "Where is my Dougie?" she pouted.

"Safe... You aren't going to see him or leave this place until you finish this."

Mia had purposely been stalling. If she had wanted to _brainwash _Alec and Max she would have. She had been hoping Max and Alec would figure out that something was going on and leave. She had even picked a fight with Alec, in hopes that it would drive them away. It was pointless though, she knew this.

Over the past couple weeks she had been spying on the couple, waiting for the right time. White had her low jacked though, she couldn't just approach them. Also Dougie would be at stake, as cool as she thought they were, Dougie was her everything. Mia was nearly caught that one day in front of Max's. The two dumbfounded love birds were too busy gawking at each other to get away. That left Mia no choice.

She had to do it. "Yeah well tonight should be enough."

"Mia? What the hell are you talking about?" Max and Alec had been quiet for the most part, still shell-shocked about the whole scene before them. How could they not have noticed? Both chained to the cement walls, cuffs around their wrists.

"Shut-up!" White snarled while stepping toward her in attempt to slap her. Alec intervened with his extra foot of chain. He grabbed White's arm with his hand-cuffed wrists. White punched him with his free fist instead.

Max swung forward only to be reminded of the chain that kept her wrists bonded to the wall. She glanced toward Alec, blood slowly seeping from his nose. White noticed her gesture and smiled in a sickeningly sweet way.

He'd been using their weakness against them all week. Love makes you weak. Weak in the knees, heart, but mostly in your _mind_.

"If you are smart you won't try that again." White kicked Alec, making him drop to his knees. "Tighten his chains!" he growled at the guard.

"Well I guess I'm pretty stupid then" Alec grimaced, Max frowned. He was gonna get himself hurt, or worse. Angered bubbled within Max. She had an even stronger urge to kill White.

"Fine, you won't let her answer my question, you tell me. What the fuck are you doing? Cuz if you're gonna kill us shut up and do it."

"My, my 452 you really should watch that mouth of yours... Minor brainwashing and reindocteration. Then I get paid big bucks to send you two good solders to the new and improved Canadian Manticore facility."

Max flinched. Some how this just didn't surprise her. Neither Alec nor Max had seen or heard from the other Transgenics.

"Soo what? You decided it would be more fun to play with us?"

"Well..." White touched Max's neck softly, as if she were his prey. "Maybe... but it was Deck's idea, I just played along really. I wanted to kill you myself though, among other things" she tried to move away from his touch but it was useless, she was immobile Alec swallowed containing his rage, the guard had long since tightened his chains and there was no way to help Max this time.

Feeling as helpless as she did, she spat at him. Then satisfied watched the clear liquid drizzle down his cheek. "You're a pig." she smirked as he raised a hand to wipe it away. He punched her in the face, she didn't make a sound. Max had expected that, but anything was worth the look of surprise when she made him look like a fool.

"That's fine 452 because it won't be much longer and you'll be a brain-washed zombie killing for Manticore again. Guards put this filth in a cell" he ordered while gesturing to the two transgenics.

Alec and Max were dragged down a long dark hall to an end cell. There cuffs were removed. Max managed to kick one guard in the balls and put his reproductive organs out of commission. Alec cringed and then snickered, thinking that at least he wasn't the one on the other side of her boot this time.

Neither said a word, the only sound either one heard was that of Max's feet scuffing the ground as she paced the small space. It was eerie sitting in the cell that reminded her very much of Manticore. Finally Alec broke the silence though.

"So ya got a way to blow this _cookie_ joint?"

"Nah... You?"

"No... Well we could always get that _non-existent dynamite _and make White eat it."

Max continued with her pacing and again the dark room was overcome with a thick silence. Alec watched her having nothing better to do.

"Hey Max?"

"What?" she stopped short.

"Could ya stop?" she snorted and went back to pacing.

"Alec?" she stopped after another five minutes and forty eight seconds of nothing. Alec had been counting.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Mia can actually brainwash us? Wipe away all of our memories? I mean I went through reindocteration but it wasn't like that... you were... ya know?"

"She can. I mean she can get us to do anything. She could get us to jump off a bridge if she really wanted. She did make me compliment Logan, remember."

She laughed. It was hollow. "Yeah, and here I was thinking that hell was gonna freeze over... I guess it already did." She finally stopped pacing to Alec's relief. It was driving him insane, and making him a little edgy. Max climbed on the bed that clung to the wall and sat next to Alec.

"Do you think they got Josh?" she questioned out of boredom.

"Nah, I think that Mole would sink the ship before he surrendered to Manticore."

"Well thanks, that made me feel much better" she mumbled.

"No problem" he smirked.

"Alec?"

"What?" he asked with concern.

She looked up to him staring intently back at her.

"I just want you to know since we're gonna forget everything... I appreciate everything you do, I mean... I'm sometimes the biggest bitch on earth and you still stick with me... You're the one normal thing in this screwy life..." she trailed off in her own thick emotion.

"You wanna know the reason why I hung around all that time?" Max shrugged.

"To annoy the living hell outta me?" she grinned.

"_Well_ that too but... all those times you saved my ass. Well... at first I felt like I owed you one... Then I-I..." he stopped cold.

"You what?"

"I... I fell in love with you" he whispered.

Still holding eye contact there faces gravitated toward one another. Their lips met in a sweet, hot, gut wrenching kiss. Max rested her head on his chest and mumbled "I love you too... sorry I took so long."

"You were worth the wait" he whispered, stroking her hair.

Max smiled, she was gonna enjoy this for as long as she could.

* * *

**The End **

**A/N: **I'm going to do a sequel to this eventually. I hope you enjoyed this fic while it lasted.


End file.
